Pet Names
by GamerMouth
Summary: A sexy Gary/Petey Yaoi. My first full one so please comment and tell me what you think.


Petey sat in bed, moaning as he fisted his member and pumped himself. Gary was in class and the dorm was empty so Petey didn't bother stifling his moans all too well. Petey grinned thinking of that Scarred boy and pumped himself harder. Petey loved Gary and it showed, especially now. The way Gary's face contorted into that Smirking look every time Petey was around. Oh it was so sexy and in charge. Petey moaned at the thought of the face "Yes, oh Gary right there!" Petey loved that face. Petey loved that scared boy's face. Loved jacking off to it every other day.

He imagined Gary sucking him off and Petey grinned as he panted in pleasure. He loved these little moments with him and 'Gary'.

Gary walked in from the rain and shook off. Having left class early for being the first one done, again. Usually he would go torture some innocent kids for some relaxing and to get away from his roommate. Not that he hated his roommate, Petey. No, he didn't hate him, not even when the pink clad boy whined in that annoying way of his. In fact he really liked the younger boy. That was the reason he couldn't be around him too often. His feelings for him were getting harder to hide. Gary shuttered at the thought of Petey finding out Gary liked him. Gary had to stay in control and he couldn't do that with Petey knowing how he felt about him.

Gary was shook out of his thoughts by a low moan coming from his and Petey's room. He walked closer confused. Wasn't Petey in class? What was that noise? Gary paled and his heart stopped when he heard Petey's voice clearly ring from the other side of the door.

_"Yes, oh Gary, right there!" _Gary's eyes widened worse. Petey was jacking off to him. Gary pressed his ear to the door, gulping. Gary couldn't help the feeling that coursed through his body. Lust. The thought of Petey jacking off to Gary made Gary harden a little. Gary bit his knuckles to stifle a moan and listened closer.

Gary grinned at the thought of Petey jerking off to him like that. This was just too perfect.

Suddenly the door was flung open and Gary stood in the door way, panting slightly and looking smirky eyed. Petey's heart leaped in his throat and he made a strangled sound. His hand still snaked around his fully exposed, slightly hardened Penis. Gary stood in the door way smirking.

"Well, femme-boy, what do we have here? I knew you couldn't resist me. I just didn't think you went as far as….daydreaming of fucking me like that." Petey felt himself stutter as his eyes widened worse and he made weird sounds in his throat. Trying to push words out. Trying to explain. Everything was ruined. Gary wasn't supposed to be back this early. Petey felt everything crash around him.

Gary looked at Petey and frowned sadly. The look on Petey's face was pure terror and ache. He honestly believed Gary was mad at him? Disgusted by him? Well that just wasn't the case and Gary had to prove it. Gary walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Petey looked away, blushing red and tears at his eyes. Gary smirked.

"If I'd known you were here alone, I'd have kept you company." Petey looked at Gary wide eyed and confused. Gary grinned wider at the innocence on Petey's face. A look he never could never get enough of and it made his inside shudder, so turned on.

"Those sounds you were making were so hot, Petey. I wonder, can I get you to make those sounds". Gary grinned and grasped Petey's penis. Petey made a moaning sound in his throat. The touch kick starting him to life. He stuttered "W-what are you doing?" Gary grinned.

"Well, I'm pleasing you and then you're gonna please me, hmmm?" Petey just nodded, unable to say anything. Gary grinned and fisted Petey's penis harder, pumping him and hardening at the sounds he made. So hot, innocent, pleasure filled sounds that made Gary croon.

Petey panted heavily at the feel of Gary rubbing him. Oh it felt so amazing! The way Gary's hand snaked along Petey's length and his finger traced the vein making Petey's member twitch harder in his grasp. Petey never wanted this feeling to end, but he wanted Gary to feel it too. .

"No. It's my turn". Gary sensed Petey wanting to take control and pushed Petey down on the bed and wasted no time in taking off those pesky clothes. Gary marveled at Petey's naked body. So small and delicate, powder soft skin, pale and beautiful. Gary pressed his nose against Petey's exposed neck and took in his scent. Like honey and powder it sent a shiver through Gary. This was the single greatest scent of his life. He never wanted to smell anything but this again. Petey moaned under him and Gary snapped his attention to Petey's face, grinning evilly.

Gary captured Petey's lips with his own, moaning as he kissed the baby softness. Petey moaned and clutched Gary's shirt. Gary smirked against the kiss, his tongue licking along Petey's bottom lip, demanding entrance. Petey obliged and Gary tasted the best taste in the world. He couldn't get enough of it, as his tongue ravaged the younger boy's mouth. Petey's tongue met with his own and they wrestled for a quick dominance, Gary winning all per usual. Petey didn't mind he loved this feeling, this taste of the older boy on his own tongue.

Gary pulled away, feeling as if all the oxygen in the world wouldn't be enough to make him want to pull away from Peter. The sight in front of Gary made him hard all over again and he had to stifle a rising moan. Petey's lips were swollen and bruised, beautifully. His face flushed and his eyes glazed over with pure pleasure. Petey looked sexy as fuck.

Gary stared at Petey, feelings of lust and want riding through him. But masked by another feeling. A greater one that had Gary reeling and confused. Scared. Gary felt as if nothing else in this world mattered but right here, right now, with Peter. Gary couldn't pull away from those beautiful honey brown eyes that stared up at him glazed with a pleasure that he, Gary Smith, caused. Gary felt as if he had to, with every part of his body and being, protect this small, frail boy under him. Love.

Gary's face softened into that of a small, confused and slightly scared smile. Petey looked into the dark pools of brown and frowned, worried.

"I-is something wrong?" Gary smiled at the small boy and cupped his face. "No…no…nothing's wrong….I just….I just realized ….how hot you are." Petey smiled up at Gary.

Gary grinned wide and captured Petey's lips in another kiss, a softer one. Gary stared at Petey and smiled. "Petey, if you want me to stop, say so now, cause I'm about to fuck your ass off".

Petey blushed and smiled wide. "Don't ever stop".

Gary grinned and trailed kisses down Petey's neck. Gary yanked off his clothes and pressed Petey closer to him. Their fronts clashing together and they both cried out. Gary continued attacking Pete's neck before retreating lower down, kissing each soft pink nipple before taking one in his mouth.

Pete moaned and arched his back slightly. "Mnmm, Gary!"

Gary grinned and nibbled at the bud, licking circles around it as it hardened. Petey moaned, fisting the sheets. Gary did the same with the other nipple before trailing kisses down Petey's stomach, stopping at his pulsing penis. Gary looked up at Petey and smirked.

"Beg me, like a good pet".

"Please."

"Please what, Petey?"

Petey frowned, embarrassed and stuttered. Gary pulled back grinning.

"Please what, Petey? I don't care to stop".

Petey panicked. _No, don't stop, not now, I'm so close._

"Please! Please suck me!"

Gary obliged grinning and cooed.

"Such a good pet."

Gary kissed Petey's tip before flicking out his tongue. Teasing. Petey arched his back and moaned, fisting the sheets. "Gary, stop torturing me!"

Gary grinned "Such an impatient pet. But since you asked so nicely." Gary smirked, taking Petey in his mouth and sucking. Gary licked along Petey's length, going all the way down to the base. Petey tasted so amazing and he had to fight the urge to take him here and now. No, he wanted to torture his pet a little more. He had to show Petey who was in control.

Pete moaned under him as Gary slowly licked along Pete's throbbing penis and Pete whimpered.

"Gary, this is torturous, more, I need more!" Gary grinned and sucked Petey slowly, his tongue licking off the sweet tasting pre-cum coming out of Petey. Gary moaned, Petey tasted so good. Gary's member hardened to an excruciating degree and he had to take Petey here and now. Gary pulled away and Petey whimpered up at him. Gary grinned down at his lover's face.

"Relax, I'm just getting the lube." Gary walked quickly over to the nightstand and dug around in the drawer. Pulling out the petroleum and going back over to Petey. "This'll have to do". Petey nodded and whimpered as Gary put Petey's legs over his shoulders.

"Relax, Petey, I promise I'll be gentle." Gary said his voice and eyes soft. Petey nodded, relaxing.

Gary slicked up two of his fingers as well as he could with the cream and rubbed against Petey's center. Pete moaned and nodded, giving permission. Gary inhaled and slowly put in a finger, Petey tightened, constricting against Gary's finger and moaning. Gary moaned at the feeling in pleasure.

Pete moaned, feeling Gary's finger in his hole and nodded to go further. Gary added his second finger to the first and Petey arched his back. Gary scissored his fingers around, and Petey mewled under him, panting. 

"Yes, Gary, oh!" Gary grinned and that feeling spread through him again. He had to get Petey moaning and coming, he couldn't wait much longer. Gary slid his fingers in and out of Petey, turning his fingers he hit Petey's prostate and Pete arched yelling in pleasure.

"Fuck, yes, Gary, right their! Don't stop!"

"God, Peter you feel so tight and good".

Petey moaned and stuttered unintelligible words as Gary continued fingering his sweet, sweet center. Gary moaned at the feeling and sounds Petey was making and he had to have him. He just had to take him, now!

Gary pulled out his fingers and positioned himself at Petey's entrance. He took some more gel and slicked down his hard member. Looking up at Petey he smiled "I'll be gentle. I don't want to hurt you, baby." Gary didn't know where the pet name came from but when he said it Petey's eyes lit up and he couldn't help the warm feeling in his chest. God he loved Petey so much.

Gary inhaled and slowly entered Petey. Petey arched his back and mewled.

Gary seethed "Shit, did I hurt you?"

Petey grinned, "No, don't stop, it feels amazing!"

Gary smiled and thrusts into Pete slowly, "Fuck, Pete, you feel amazing!"

Pete moaned as Gary thrust in him faster and harder. Gary hit his prostate and Petey arched his back, fisting the sheets and yelling out "F-fuck! Gary yes more!"

Gary moaned as he thrusts into Pete, feeling close and wanting to come with Petey, Gary grabbed his dick and pumped him hard.

"Ah, god, mnnm, Gary!"

"Peter, oh god!"

"Gary, I'm cumming!"

"Me too, baby!"

Petey cummed, his juices spraying all over both of them. Gary moaned and cummed inside Petey, pumping hard at the feeling of Petey tightening around him.

"GARY, OH GOD, YES, GARY!"

"OHH, P-PETER, GOD, FUCK, PETER!"

Gary pulled out and laid beside Petey, exhausted. Petey panted and mewled next to Gary. Gary's heart leapt in his chest and he pulled Petey to him, hugging him close. The words spilling out before he can stop them.

"I love you, Peter".

Pete gasped and Gary stiffened. _No, No, I ruined every—_

His words were cut off as his lips connected with Petey's. After a few moments Petey pulled away grinning.

"I love you too".

Gary smiled wide and hugged Petey close, savoring this moment forever.

"Petey-cakes"

"Gare-bear"


End file.
